A Place To Belong
by silverstar3
Summary: Laurelle is just starting as a 5th year at Hogwarts, and she has finally found somewhere that she can belong. But then, something happens and a misunderstanding could ruin it all..Please read! this is my first ff ! please r/r! cc welcome! thanx! :)
1. A new begining

The light inside the Hogwarts Express was dim due to the overcast skies outside, and it rather matched the growing sense of dr

Note: The only character I own is Laurelle.The rest of the characters, and Hogwarts, belong to JK Rowling.I hope you like it, I'm rather pleased with it.Thanks! J

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The light inside the Hogwarts Express was dim due to the overcast skies outside, and it rather matched the growing sense of dread that was now welling up inside of Laurelle.This could only be expected from a child of her background, however.Born to a family of considerable means, Laurelle's mother died of pneumonia, and her father, in his grief, died shortly after.At the age of seven, Laurelle was alone in the world, except for her aged grandfather who cared little for the girl.He enrolled her in one boarding school after another, moving her all over the world, but Laurelle was not like any of the people she met.In each school, she was the outcast; teased, berated, and scorned.She was the outsider, the only one with no family to go home to over the holidays, the only one who never received letters and packages from home.Why the other students picked on her, none could say.She was certainly very lovely, with long, straight medium brown hair to her waist and prominent hazel eyes surrounded by a forest of dark eyelashes.She was thin and of average height, with a fair complexion.She was a quiet child, though if this was natural or just from constant harassment, one could not be sure.It was a shame that a child as eloquent as she should have no one to share her words with, yet it was true- in her whole life, Laurelle had never had a single friend.

When she boarded the Hogwarts Express, she had managed to find, amid the crowded compartments full of students greeting old friends and swapping stories of their latest adventures, a compartment that was almost empty, except for a small group people in the end of the car.Laurelle situated herself as far away from the others as possible and opened one of her new schoolbooks.She stared at the pages, not taking in any of the words, but reviewing in her head what had taken place over the last few days.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She had been seated at the small desk in her room at Waldport Boarding Academy for Boys and Girls when a swift tapping noise came from her door.She had answered the door and was greeted by one of the maids.The maid handed her an envelope and swiftly bid her a good day and departed.Laurelle had shut the door, staring at the envelope.Someone had sent her a letter!She had never received a letter before.On the envelope, in green ink, it read:

Miss Laurelle Cordovan

C/o Waldport Boarding Academy for Boys and Girls

2442 Muldrow Lane

Surrey, England

She quickly tore the envelope open.She noticed right away that the paper was different than she was used to.She unfolded the paper and looked at it for a long time.It read:

Miss Cordovan:

It is our great honor to accept you into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. (_Witchcraft?_ Laurelle thought._Wizardry?Hogwarts?_)

We do understand, however, that you have not been attending any other school of magic, but we believe that with some tutoring from some of the other students, you will be caught up in no time.The sheet enclosed is the list of supplies that you will need to purchase from Diagon Alley before the start of the school year.Term begins on September 1st.You will board the Hogwarts Express from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

Laurelle could scarcely believe her eyes.She was a witch?After a brief feeling of elation, her conscience chimed in with _"Why should this place be any different?Why should anyone like you any better here?"_Laurelle felt all of the familiar agony return.She was to leave one hell to possibly only find another.Yet when she thought of her classmates…She decided that it was better than nothing.She would be starting over, in a place where no one knew her.And who knew?Perhaps she would actually fit in…

She had stood in the train station looking very confused.Her headmistress had left, leaving her alone in the station, even though it was crawling with other people.She was toting her trunk with increasing difficulty, and couldn't seem to find her train.She checked the letter again.Yes, today was the first, and it _did_ say Platform 9 and ¾.

"Looking for Platform 9 and ¾?"

Laurelle looked up quickly.The speaker was a boy, slightly taller than her, with jet-black hair and glasses, behind which were eyes the color of emeralds.She quickly found her voice.

"Yes, yes I am.How did you know?"

He grinned."Every one looks like that the first time.Here, I'll show you."

He showed her how to go through the barrier.She started to run towards it, bracing herself for the pain she was almost certain she would be experiencing in a short amount of time, yet amazingly she made it to the other side unscathed.Everything here was so odd!Diagon Alley had been another thing all together, and now this!The black haired boy raced through next."Thank you," Laurelle said, remembering her manners.The boy nodded, then turned to find his friends.Laurelle dragged her trunk around until she found the car where she was now sitting.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She was abruptly jerked from her daze by a voice.

"You, there, sitting by yourself!" said the same boy she had encountered earlier

"Me?" said Laurelle._Of course you_, she thought to herself, _how many other people are sitting alone in this car?_

"Yeah.What's your name?" he asked, walking over to her.His friends followed.

"Laurelle.And you?"

"Harry.Pleased to meet you, Laurelle." Harry said, extending his hand to shake hers.She looked up to find herself looking directly into his eyes.For a moment, all she could do was return the gaze, until Harry remembered his manners. "These are my friends," he added, now blushing slightly. "Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny."He pointed to each one as he said their name."You look too old to be a first year…. what year are you in?"

"Fifth, but I'm only starting wizard schooling now."She hoped he didn't think her to be a fool.

"Ah!Same as us!" he said with a smile."Well, actually, Ginny's a fourth year."

A voice came over the loudspeaker."We will be reaching our destination in roughly fifteen minutes."

"We should get ready", said Hermione.

Laurelle reached into her trunk and pulled out her new robes.Looking at the clothes, she was doubtful that she would be comfortable in them.She put them on over her skirt and sweater.Nothing had ever felt more comfortable to her.She looked out the window again to see the sun beginning to peek out of the clouds.Yet again, the sky matched her mood.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. The start of something bigger?

"Well

"Well?Whadaya think?" Harry said.

Laurelle stood there in awe.The castle stretched up all the way to Heaven, it seemed.Everything was happening so quickly!They entered the Great Hall, and a woman immediately approached her. 

"Potter, is this a new student?' she said.

"Yes it is, Professor.This is my friend, Laurelle," said Harry."Laurelle, this is Professor McGonagall.She teaches Transfiguration."

_Did he say friend?!_Thought Laurelle, _Did he just call me his friend?!_It looked like she was going to get along just fine here at Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall whisked Laurelle into a separate room off to the left.There, the process of sorting was explained to Laurelle.She waited in line with the other nervous first years, trembling as much as any of them.Finally, her turn came.She could feel the eyes of the other students upon her.She sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head."Well," said the hat.Laurelle jumped.A talking hat?!"You are certainly the easiest person I've had to sort in years!Without a doubt, you belong in Gryffindor!"The Gryffindor table cheered loudly and Laurelle tried hard to conceal the blush that was now rising in her cheeks.She noticed Harry, Hermione and Ron sitting together, now clearing a spot for her to sit.Had she not been so absorbed in the newness of everything, she would have felt two eyes in specific that were watching her with eager interest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Laurelle was called to Professor McGonagall's office.When she opened the door, Hermione was already standing there."Ah, Laurelle, there you are!" said Professor McGonagall."I would like you to meet Hermione Granger."

"We met on the train, Professor," said Hermione."Very well, then.Laurelle, Miss Granger will be your tutor.She is top in her class.I expect you will be up to her level in no time.I have given you our best." Said Professor McGonagall, giving Laurelle a rare smile.Hermione blushed at the flattery.

Professor McGonagall was right.In no time, Laurelle was receiving high marks on all of her work, and not only was she making progress in her school work, but she was also making friends.She and Hermione had become quite good friends, and she, Ron and Harry were well on their way to becoming close.However, there were often awkward moments between Laurelle and Harry, but Laurelle simply assumed that he thought she was a bit strange and was only being nice to be polite.

Charms was a tricky subject for Laurelle.She couldn't quite master the Summoning Charm no matter how hard she tried, and she needed to learn it for their upcoming midterms, which were in a week.She was certain she could learn it in time with Hermione's help, but then, one day at breakfast, Hermione didn't look very well.

"Are you ok?" asked Laurelle, noting Hermione's sallow complexion.

"Yeah I'm- actually, I don't feel well.At all." was Hermione's answer.

Laurelle, Ron, and Harry accompanied Hermione to the nurse's wing, leaving their breakfasts behind.One there, Hermione was helped into one of the beds.Several minutes later, the diagnoses came.

"It's the flu." Said one nurse.

"Well, can't you just…fix it?" asked Laurelle.

The nurse laughed."I'm afraid not dear.But don't worry," said the nurse."Your friend just needs some rest and she should be better in about a week."

Laurelle left the ward with her head hanging.How was she going to pass Charms now?Sensing her negative attitude, Ron asked her what was wrong, and Laurelle explained the dilemma.Ron laughed."Sorry," he said, "I'm not laughing at you, it's just that Harry here happens to be a pro at Summoning Charms!"He went on to recount the tale of the Triwizard Tournament.Laurelle was impressed. "Sure," said Harry, "I'll teach you."

"Oh, Harry would you do that for me?" asked Laurelle.

"Sure." said Harry with a smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A week later, exams were finished, and Laurelle had passed her Charms exam with flying colors (no pun intended!), thanks to Harry.The night after exams were finished, Laurelle found herself alone with Harry in the common room.It was very late and all of the other students had gone to bed, but Harry and Laurelle amused themselves by making any objects that weren't bolted down fly around the room.They were laughing and joking and having a good time in general.Finally, their conversation reached a lull, and so they sat there amid the piles of objects in a comfortable silence.

"Laurelle?" asked Harry, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" responded Laurelle, turning her head.

She looked up to see him staring into her eyes.As adept as she was at reading books, she had no way of being able to read what was in Harry's eyes.All she could see was a sense of hesitation.She stood up on an impulse and turned around.Harry was now leaning over the spot where she had been just a moment ago.Laurelle, deeply embarrassed, turned to walk up the dormitory stairs, when Harry called to her again.

"Laurelle! Wait!"

Laurelle turned around sheepishly.

"I…um…" stuttered Harry."Well, um, Ron is going to the Christmas Ball with Hermione, you know, as friends, and I was wondering if um…you wanted to go with me because I know that you don't have a date yet, and I don't either and…" he trailed off.

"As friends?" asked Laurelle.

"Oh, yeah, of course. As friends." answered a flustered Harry.

"Ok, then.I would like to go with you," said Laurelle with a smile.She turned around and walked up the stairs to her room.Harry could only watch her ascend the stairs and smile.


	3. More than Friends

The night of the Christmas Ball, Harry stood in the Gryffindor common room, playing with the white rose he had brought for Lau

The night of the Christmas Ball, Harry stood in the Gryffindor common room, playing with the white rose he had brought for Laurelle.He stopped fidgeting with the rose and put it down on a table.He straightened his tie. Why was he so nervous?They were only going as friends, nothing more.But he knew perfectly well why he was so nervous.Every time that Laurelle had walked into a room from the first time he had met her on the train, he felt weak in his knees.He wanted so badly for her to look on him as more than a friend, but right now, even her seeing him as a friend was enough.Maybe tonight he could win her over.He would look her straight in her beautiful, sparkling hazel eyes and tell her exactly how he felt…Suddenly he stopped short in his daydream.There, standing in front of him, was _the_ most beautiful creature he has ever seen in his life.It was Laurelle.She was wearing a simple long black dress that accentuated her perfect figure.Her small-heeled black shoes left Harry with only an inch on her, and her hair was full and graceful, just grazing the top of her hips.Her dress had spaghetti straps and a modest neckline, not high, but not too low either.The fabric was light and floaty and seemed to whisper around every curve of her body.She wore silver teardrop earrings and a silver necklace with a matching teardrop pendant suspended from it.She has only the lightest hint of makeup on, which only served to accentuate her natural beauty.As she approached Harry, he caught the light rose scent of her perfume.She smiled at Harry, a smile that made him feel like his legs might give out at any moment.She thought that he looked incredibly handsome in his suit."Are you ready to go?" Laurelle asked.Harry needed a few moments to collect his voice."Yeah.Yeah!Let's go!" he replied.He offered her his arm, which she accepted with a grin and the walked down to the Dining Hall, where the ball was being held.

The room was decorated with yards of tinsel and garlands of pine.The tables had been removed to create a large dance floor.Christmas trees of all sizes were scattered about the room.In one corner, an orchestra was warming up for that evening's music.Harry looked to his left and noticed Ron and Hermione.Hermione looked beautiful also, in a long red dress, but when he saw the flowers she carried, he realized that he had forgotten the rose for Laurelle in the common room."Oh!" he said, "I forgot something upstairs.I'll be right back!""Okay." said Laurelle.He dashed off.Immediately, Draco Malfoy sauntered over, with Crabbe and Goyle at his side.Laurelle had never spoken to him before but she had often seen him watching her during the classes they had with the Slytherins."So you're the new girl!" he said, with a falsely friendly voice."Would you care to dance?""Thank you for the offer," Laurelle said."But I'm here with Harry.""What do you see in him anyways?" sneered Malfoy, taking a step closer to Laurelle."He's a very good friend to me!" said Laurelle, praying with every fiber in her that he would leave her alone.He took another large step towards her, pressing her up against a wall, leaving very little room between the two of them."I'm twice the man he is," Malfoy said."And a girl as pretty as you shouldn't waste her time with Potter when she could be with…me" Laurelle pushed him hard to get him away."I don't want anything to do with you, Malfoy."She said."Fine." he said silkily.He took a step back, boring his gray eyes into her, wearing the type of smile that someone wears when they have a secret no one else knows."Tell me," he said in a voice loud enough for everyone nearby to hear. "Is it true that you haven't any family?"Laurelle faltered.She closed her eyes and braced herself.With fifteen biting words, Malfoy had managed to recreate Laurelle's haunting past."Oh, I'm sorry.I forgot.You _do_ have a _grandfather_.Well then why is it," he said in a mocking tone, "why is it that you never go home over holidays?And why is it that you never get letters from home?Is there something _wrong_ with you, Laurelle?Or does he just not like you?And where _are_ your parents anyways?"Laurelle could feel the hot tears welling up in her still closed eyes, but she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.Malfoy grinned evilly.Laurelle knew that if she stayed in that room any longer, with everyone staring at her, she would explode.So she ran.

Laurelle ran out into the rose garden off to the side of the Dining Hall, slamming the door behind her.She dropped down onto one of the benches, a secluded one, incase anyone came out, and finally broke down.The tears of frustration that had pent up since she had first arrived all came tumbling down her cheeks now, each leaving a salty trail on her cheeks.Her long hair swung in front of her face, covering it.

"Laurelle?"

The voice came soft as a whisper, barely audible, from the side of the bushes, but Laurelle would recognize it anywhere.She didn't want Harry to see her like this, but it seemed to hardly matter to her anymore.

"I came back down just in time to see you run out," Harry said, taking a place beside her on the bench and setting down the white rose he had been carrying.He sat there patiently for hours; it must have been, with his arm around Laurelle, trying to find the words to soothe her pain.He hated seeing her this upset; it near broke his heart.He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, he wanted to tell her how smart, and funny, and witty she was, he wanted to tell her how perfect she was.He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how much he needed her, how much he wanted her.But there were no words to describe any of these things.

Laurelle slowly picked her head up.Harry reached over and gently wiped the tears from her face."_Her skin is so smooth," _he thought.He softly tucked her hair behind her ear._"Her hair is so soft."_She stared into his eyes._Laurelle, what are you doing here with him?Leave!Leave now, before he can hurt you like all of the rest,_ she though.Almost involuntarily, Laurelle stood up, yet after she did, she couldn't move.Harry stood up with her."Laurelle," Harry started, "Laurelle, I…" He couldn't stop staring at her eyes.She was the most amazing person he had ever met, and he wanted to tell her that, he wanted to tell her that so badly that he could barely breathe.Laurelle could sense him growing closer, so slowly that he was almost not moving.He kept coming closer, and almost instinctively, her eyelids began to flicker closed.Their lips were scarcely more than a whisper apart, and the voice inside of Laurelle's head was screaming _Stop!Stop before it's too late!_Then, for the first time in her life, a strange thing happened.For the first time in all of her fourteen years, another voice, quiet at first but steadily growing louder, spoke back, saying _No…no!This is what I want!He… He isn't like the others!_She felt herself closing the minute gap between them and their lips touched, so softly that she would have doubted they were touching at all if it hadn't been for the sensation of the stars and the moon colliding above their heads.Harry pulled back ever so slightly and kissed her again, more deeply this time.Laurelle felt him put his hand on her waist and she slowly moved her hand so that it was touching his neck gently.He kissed her again and again, and they both felt as though all of their dreams were coming true at once.They had no concept of how long they stood there, but when they both finally pulled back, the sun was beginning to rise.They had been so caught up in this new feeling that neither had noticed the pair of malicious gray eyes that had been watching them from the start.

(For all of your information, this scene was "inspired", if you will J, by a bee-you-tee-ful song, by Jessica Andrews, a country singer.The song is called Every Time and can be found on her "Who I Am" CD.Here are the lyrics: (you can see why its my fave!)

I laid the blanket there on the shoreline

And saw the water shine with the moon

What kind of fool would fail to notice

The best thing shining was you

Oh I laughed kinda nervous

I felt you move closer

And felt the world unwind

Once was a stranger not quite a lover

But steadily crossing the line

Carry me far away

Don't hold back, I won't break

Leave the ghosts behind

All I know wrong or right

Just the thought of this night

Will get me every time

Every time

Well the voice in my head said what 

Are you doing

I thought not listening to you

You see I'm taking a chance

I'm thinking bout flying over the blue

And its crazy to be this out of practice

And have it all come so naturally

Don't you love knocking logic right off 

Its axis

And watch it float far out to sea

Carry me far away

Don't hold back, I won't break

Leave the ghosts behind

All I know wrong or right

Just the thought of this night

Will get me every time

Every time

So now here I am reading my fortune 

In the winding lines of your hand

Oh and I see a lost unwanted orphan

Head right for the promised land

Carry me far away

I won't, I won't break

Carry me far away

Don't hold back I won't break

Leave the ghosts behind

All I know wrong or right

Just the thought of this night 

Will get me every time

Every time

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. A Dirty Trick

For the next two days, Laurelle practically floated to her classes

For the next two days, Laurelle practically floated to her classes.Even Potions wasn't so bad, because Harry was in her class.They hadn't really had any time alone since the night of the ball, so all they had were a few stolen kisses here and there, but to Laurelle they were more than enough.She had never felt this way about anyone before._This must be love_, she thought.And she hadn't heard anything more from her old conscience since that fateful evening.

Perhaps all of these thoughts were what were keeping Laurelle from being her usual alert self.It was a Wednesday night, and earlier that day during Transfiguration, the only other class they had to endure with the Slytherins this year, Harry had slipped her a note.It said:

_Laurelle,_

_I miss you.Meet me by the statue _

_of Boris the Bewildered tonight at_

_Midnight._

_-Harry_

_ _

She had smiled and tucked the note into her bag.However, Draco Malfoy, who sat diagonal from Laurelle, had seen the exchange and was curious.When the class shifted to get into pairs, he swiftly tugged the note out of Laurelle's bag.He read it, and then began to grin.He had a plan.

Laurelle left her room at 11:30.She wasn't positive that she knew where the statue was, and she didn't want to keep Harry waiting.The hem of her flowing white nightgown swished along by her feet as she walked.

She found the statue by 11:40.It was not very far from the common room.So now she had twenty minutes to wait for Harry.That was ok.She would wait forever for him.She leaned against one wall, making herself comfortable.

Draco had also left his room at 11:30.The statue was a mere 2-minute walk from the Slytherin common room.As he walked he thought about Laurelle.From the moment the beautiful girl had walked into Hogwarts, he had wanted her to be his.The way she spoke, the way she walked, everything about her captivated Draco.When he had spied her and Harry in the garden, it had certainly not been the first time that he had wished he were Potter.But after tonight, it would certainly be the last.

He reached the spot before anyone was there.He hoped that Laurelle would come first.He hid in the shadows so that no one would see him.Much to his delight, Laurelle did arrive first, and unarmed at that.He waited another five minutes, and finally saw Potter approaching down the long corridor.Laurelle couldn't see him because her back was turned, and Potter couldn't see her because the statue was blocking his view.Perfect, Draco thought.He silently came up behind Laurelle and covered her mouth with his hand.She struggled to get out of his grip, realizing it wasn't Harry immediately.Draco pinned her up against the wall she had been leaning on and took his hand off her mouth.She started to protest, but before should could even get a whole word out, Draco cut her off with a kiss.His kiss was rough and possessive, not soft and sweet like Harry's.Laurelle struggled to wrench herself from his grip but she couldn't move.Harry had finally reached the end of the corridor and walked to the other side of the statue.When he saw Laurelle and Draco, his face froze.Laurelle could feel hot tears well up in her eyes again, the second time in a matter of days.The expression on Harry's face hurt her more than Harry must have been hurting.He looked confused, betrayed, and heartbroken all at once.Then, his face turned into one of fury.Even through Draco's kiss, Laurelle moaned, trying to call to Harry.Harry turned and started back down the corridor at a quickened pace.Laurelle finally managed to wrench herself from Draco's grip.Draco laughed.He knew well that the damage had been done.He departed for his dorm.Laurelle ran to catch up with Harry."Harry, please," said Laurelle to Harry's back, as tears began to once again fall from her hazel eyes.She was having increasing trouble drawing proper breath, and if she didn't soon, she was going to pass out."Harry!I didn't want to kiss him!He just…jumped out of nowhere!I couldn't stop him and he had me pinned down so that I couldn't move!Harry!Please!" Laurelle then realized how far-fetched that story really seemed."Harry, I'm telling the truth!Harry!Harry!"Harry slowed to a halt.He slowly turned around."Laurelle," he said slowly, "Leave me alone.Please, just leave me alone.And never speak to me again.Ever."She saw that his face was streaked with tears too.He turned a corner, and this time Laurelle didn't follow him.Instead, she sunk down against the wall and drew her legs up to her chest.She cried uncontrollably.She had made him cry!She kept recalling what he had said to her.The way he had said it stung more than the words themselves.It would have been better if he had shouted at her.Her grief was uncontrollable.The one person that she had ever loved was now gone from her forever, and all for something that wasn't ever her fault!She would never forgive Draco, for as long as she lived, she would hate him with every ounce of her being.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	5. An Ending

Laurelle was sure that Harry's friends knew what had happened because the next morning at breakfast they were all mildly cold 

Laurelle was sure that Harry's friends knew what had happened because the next morning at breakfast they were all mildly cold to her, but Ron and Hermione were especially icy.On her way out of the Dining Hall, Laurelle was approached by Draco and his crew."Morning, sweetheart," Draco said in a syrupy sweet voice, reaching out to put his hand on her shoulder."You slept well, I trust?"Laurelle smacked his hand away, glaring at him."Don't you dare touch me!""Oh, feisty!" said Draco with a small smile there were titters all around."Someone clearly isn't a morning person…""Draco!" said Laurelle."Draco, all I've ever wanted in this world is to have friends.You took that from me!All I ever wanted was to love someone, and have them love me in return.You took that from me too!But what I wanted even more than either of those things was a place to belong.Well, you took that from me too!What in the hell more do you want?!"Laurelle had been building a creshendo throughout her whole diatribe and she fairly screamed the last line.Anyone who had been in the Great Hall had left.Draco looked around to make sure that no one was about."You." he whispered, close to her ear.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He wrapped his arm around her thin waist and bent his head, advancing on her._Finally!_he thought to himself, _finally I have won, Potter has lost, and she's mine.I've won._Laurelle pulled from his touch and smacked him smartly across the face.The sound echoed throughout the hall.Then, as though she could read his mind, she said, "You've won nothing, Draco.Never have, and never will."Then she walked off, her mind made up as to where she was going.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She saw him in the corridor, and even from the back she could tell it was him.She had memorized him."Harry!" she called.He almost turned around, but then he remembered.He sped up his pace."Harry, please."She called again."Please just hear me out.You can hate me if you want to, but please just listen to me."Her voice made him stop.He turned, and saw her for the first time since she had broken his heart."Harry," she started, in a soft voice, "I was waiting for you, the other night.And out of nowhere, Draco jumped over and he had me pinned against the wall, I couldn't move!"It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to speak, with all of the emotion caught in her throat."And not for lack of trying either, had I been able to move my hands I would have strangled him.I know it sounds far-fetched, but it's true.I have no reason to lie to you, Harry."She stared at him for a moment, his arms that would never hold her again, his eyes that would never again catch hers from across the room, his lips that she would never kiss again."He… I guess he was…jealous, of what we have," she said slowly. "_Had_, what we had." she corrected herself.The past tense saddened her.What they had _had._She stood, watching Harry, leaning against the wall, watching for how he would react, for what he would do next.He was watching her too.Then, finally he spoke."Why did you correct yourself?You were right…you were right the first time.What we have."He pulled Laurelle into his arms and kissed her very softly.Laurelle felt as though she could have flown all the way to Heaven and back, but then she realized that as long as Harry was standing here, she didn't need to go anywhere to get to Heaven.Fresh tears trickled from her eyes."Laurelle, what's wrong?" Harry asked in alarm, taking both of her hands into his and looking into her eyes with concern."Nothing is wrong, nothing at all.Everything is perfect.These are happy tears," said Laurelle.She kissed Harry gently.He was so wonderful.Slowly, he pulled back."I love you, Laurelle Briana Cordovan.I love you." he said, his voice no more than a whisper.Laurelle began to tremble slightly, and she stood up straight, but Harry didn't release her hands, he simply stood up with her."What's wrong?"he asked."Was it something I said?""No, it's just…no one's ever told me that they loved me before.Not a single soul.Ever."He pulled her close to him and she rest her face on his chest."Well," he said, "in that case, I had better get started catching you up.I love you."Laurelle smiled at him.He was so good."I love you, too." she replied.She reached up and touched his cheek.He caught her hand and kissed it, and then she reached up and kissed him."Thank you," she said, when their kiss ended.Harry smiled "What for?" he asked."For loving me," she answered.


End file.
